Under A Spell: The Sequel
by ninjagojay246
Summary: It has been a couple months since they have defeated Violet. But lately, everyone has been saying they feel like someone- or something- is watching them. Could it be Violet? Nya can't bear the thought of losing Jay again, so she's on the hunt to find what is watching them. (If you haven't read Under A Spell, you be a little confused.) JayxNya
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

_Jay P.O.V_

I was walking out of my bedroom and onto the deck of Destiny's Bounty. I saw Nya sitting in a chair, in her pajamas, like me. Mine were a light blue with white strips going down, while hers appeared to be a pinkish- red color with white strips going horizontally. She was leaned back in a chair reading some book. I finally spoke. "Uh, hey, Nya." I said. She jumped in her chair throwing her book up in the air. She looked back and saw me. "Oh, uh, hi, Jay." She quickly raced off the deck and to her room. _Wow._ I thought._ What's her deal?_

_Nya P.O.V_

_Oh-no. _I thought. _I don't like when Jay sees me in my pajamas. I better change._ I threw on my regular cloths. I raced back down stairs to see all of the guys there, except Zane who was cooking breakfast. I got down to the deck and took a seat next to Jay. He was talking to the guys about when he lived in the junk yard. None of the were listening, though. But Jay didn't care. He was pretty much talking to himself, thinking Kai and Cole were listening. He was blabbing on, and on, and when he finished talking, he said, "So, yeah. What do you guys think." Cole and Kai didn't say anything, because they didn't here that remark, either. But Jay didn't care. As long as he still got his words out, he was fine. That's what I like about Jay. He's sorta care free. He doesn't care what people think about him. Well, except me. But still. I couldn't bear the thought of losing him again. To anyone. Violet did enough damage, and if she, or anyone tried to do something again, I would probably lose him for good.

Suddenly, I heard Cole say something to Kai and Jay. "I didn't sleep well last night. I felt like someone was watching me. It was kinda creepy." Jay's eyes widened. "Really? I felt like something was watching me, too! But the creepiest part was when I closed my eyes. I felt heavy breathing on my face, and I opened my eyes, and there was- well, SOMETHING there! I don't know what it was. Just, something." Kai nodded in agreement. "I felt someone watching me, too. I was up all night, looking around the room, trying to find someone- or something that was watching me." At that moment Zane walked in with the food. He slid it on the table and took a seat. "Indeed." Zane said. "I felt a presence watching me as well. I sense that whatever it is, it isn't very friendly." _Oh great._ I thought. _This just HAS to happen to us._


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Jay P.O.V

"We should look for it!" Kai rolled his eyes. "Didnt you even hear what Zane said?! The thing's evil!" I saw Nya shrug in the corner of my eye. My attention turned on her words. "I dont know. I thinks we should look for it. I mean, we've faced lots of evil things before. Why should this be such a big deal?" Cole looked up from his dish of eggs and bacon shaped in a smiley face. "Nya and Jay have a point. I mean, I dont want to spend another restless night." Zane stood up with his plate in his hand, already done eating. "I say we should do it. I will not except another night having to scan the room, knowing somethings there, and coming up with no results. I say we search fort." Kai stood up, too with his plate in hand. "I dont care. You guys can go. But im not. It doesnt bother me enough to put myself in danger." He turned around. _Oh, Kai... why so stubborn? _I spoke up."Come on Kai, help us catch it!"

Kai P.O.V

I heard Jay. I was going to turn around and say I've made up my mind. Just as I felt my feet stop, and my heel turn on the ground to face my brothers and sister, I felt a cold gust of wind. Except it was different. It wasn't a type of gust of wind that passes by and travels with the rest of the air. And I didnt feel it on my tanish skin. I felt it in my _blood._ I felt as if a cold blanket of ice coated my heart. My mind turned blank, and then it turned to my voice, screaming for me to stop. But I couldn't help it. I felt as if my heart covered in ice dropped down and hit my feet. I felt it shatter. But instead of the thick coat of ice I felt shattering, my heart split into thousands of pieces, like it turned completely into ice. Then I felt the pieces heat up. It burned. The pieces mended back together into a heart that was on fire. I felt as if it _really_ was on fire. It burned. It rose up from my feet, and slowly through my body. It burned every part of my inside as it passed up. It got to my cheats, but didn't stop. Instead it kept rising, and went to where my brain is. Or should be. My brain felt as if it was burned. I couldn't control my body. I could only think. _What's going on! Why cant I control my body?_ I couldn't even feel my body anymore. It turned numb from my ice heart, and then burned my body from my fire heart. My possessed body dropped my plate. I lunged forward. I could hardly see. It was mostly a blur. I could see my brothers, and my sisters. Just not the features. Same with everything else. I was racing toward the figure wearing blue with a light brown colored hair. Jay. I hit him with impact. Pinning him to the ground._ What's happening to me?_


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello people! Its thanksgiving morning. Im bored so im writing a new chapter! Btw, I couldnt have gotten any chapters up if it hadnt had been for FireBenderMaster! FireBenderMaster told me how to put up another chapter. So thank you! I also wanted to thank Wafflegirl0304. They offered to help me, so I wanted to thank them too! thank you!**

**Now on with the story.**

_Jay P.O.V_

Why was Kai attacking me? I didnt say anything mean to him! My arms were pinned to the ground. I tried squirming out of his grasp but couldnt even move. _What's gotten into him?_ I thought. I was searching his eyes, trying to remind him it was me, not an evil guy. Actually, I think _he's_ the evil guy. His teeth were gritted, and his eyes slowly turned from his amber color, to a purple. I suddenly had a flashback to when I was controlled by Violet. I could only think. I remember Violet was controlling my body, and I couldnt do anything. Only think,_ What's happening to me?_ But I remember looking at Violet. I remember being able to control my eyes for a minuet. I remember looking into her eyes. They were purple. I was knocked out of my flashback when I put 2 and 2 together. Could this be Violet inside Kai?

_Nya P.O.V_

I couldnt wrap my head around what I was seeing. My brother, _attacking _my boyfriend. Or, at least I _think_ Jay's my boyfriend. I quickly grabbed Kai's left shoulder to pull him back. Cole and Zane rushed to help. We got Kai back, and Cole and Zane held him like that, while I helped Jay up. He got to his feet completely confused and shocked at what just happened. "You okay Jay?" I asked him. He nodded, but didnt take his eyes off of Kai.

_Kai P.O.V_

_What's happening? Why am I like this? Somebody help! _I felt my thoughts form into words as I felt another gust of wind in my blood. I felt my heart sink to my chest, and it turn to normal. I regained my full sight, and could control my body. But I was really weak. I dropped to my knees as Cole and Zane let go off me, allowing me to fall. I knelt on the ground and put my hands to my face. I allowed tears to flow from my eyes, as I had been through so much pain in the last few minuets. And for hurting my brother, and making my sister and two other brothers think I was a monster. I didnt want to experience that again. More tears flew from my eyes as I rocked on the floor. I repeated quietly, "Im sorry, im sorry, im sorry." My eyes were closed, yet tears still managed to find away out of my eyes. _Will they ever forgive me?_

_Jay P.O.V_

I didnt feel disgusted at Kai, even though thats probably what Nya, Cole and Zane think I did. No, instead, I felt sympathy for Kai. I knew it was Violet. It must have. But now, she's more powerful. But why?_ Common, Jay. You can think of a reasonable explanation for all this. What is making Violet more powerful? Is it because she is a spirit now? Or something else? Ugh, thinking is hard._ I quickly said, "Kai. It was Violet. It's okay." As if everyone knew it was Violet. They all turned to me except Kai. "What?" They all said in union. "I know it was." I said. "I remember Violet had purple eyes. I knew that all she wanted to do is hurt us. When Kai attacked me, he had purple eyes. Violets spirit is still here. Only stronger. Im trying to figure out why shes stronger." Suddenly, Zane's head looked forward, and his eyes turned a completely ice blue. "My falcon! We shall go to the bridge so you could see what I see." Kai stayed on the ground, rocking and say he was sorry, and didnt get up, so we left him there while we went to the bridge. Zane plugged in some cord connected to goggles he was wearing. We were now able to see what Zane did. It was the point of view of the falcon. He was flying in the air, and landed. It flew down to get some bread in the middle of a wooded area. We heard a low growl. The falcon turned around, and the last thing we saw before the screen turned blank was a mutant dog looking thing lung forward at the falcon.


End file.
